


I'm not playing with you baby, I think that you should give it a go

by PlurmpDankensteinMcFlurnten



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, also poly zeti cause why not, camboy au, like a lot of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlurmpDankensteinMcFlurnten/pseuds/PlurmpDankensteinMcFlurnten
Summary: Sonic steps back from setting up the camera, going to his laptop to double check the settings. Everything was in place, all the settings were right, and now he just needed to start.Before that though, he turns and grabs his mask off the bed, placing it over the top half of his face, across the bridge of his muzzle, and tying the ribbon through his quills. This, and the filter he has on the camera that turns his fur a little more green, make Sonic positive that nobody knows who GreenHillZ_91 truly is.
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile, Everyone/Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I'm not playing with you baby, I think that you should give it a go

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know the exact tag, but basically "character doesnt know his friends/enemies are the ones jerking off to him but tbh he'd be fine with it if he did know" so if that's not to your tastes the back button is right there

Sonic steps back from setting up the camera, going to his laptop to double check the settings. Everything was in place, all the settings were right, and now he just needed to start.

Before that though, he turns and grabs his mask off the bed, placing it over the top half of his face, across the bridge of his muzzle, and tying the ribbon through his quills. This, and the filter he has on the camera that turns his fur a little more green, make Sonic positive that nobody knows who GreenHillZ_91 truly is.

It had started more out of curiosity than anything else. A new challenge, a new rush of adrenaline that Sonic wanted to try. The thrill of the explicit act, streamed to complete strangers, made him feel flush in his fur. But almost overnight, he’s gotten quite a following. And the money and donated gifts were nothing to sneer at either.

He’s always sure to thank and show his donors how much he appreciated their thoughts and gifts, of course. He’d even set up a reward system, though it’s more just to feed his ego to see who was willing to compete to see him get his rocks off. Plus, the money gave him opportunities to invest in better equipment, take his friends out to dinner more, so on and so forth.

He runs back to the laptop, all set up, and clicks the “Stream” button. It will take a few seconds to start, the computer whirring with effort, and he sits comfortably back on the bed.

Immediately, strings of familiar usernames start generating in the chatroom. Sonic smiles, ears perking.

“Hey guys,” he starts off, “Thanks again for showing! I got a new treat for you all today.”

He waits just a moment, until more people start generating, then rolls over, sure to perk his tail in the air, arching his back just a bit. He smirks, head turned away from the camera, as he already hears the _tings_ of donations rolling in.

He rolls onto his side, bringing the new dildo with him, planting it on the bed near his face so the audience can take it in.

It’s a fair bit girthier and longer than he’s taken before, with a sick curve to it, and a nice tapered head. There’s a series of ridges all along the top and bottom side that Sonic’s very much looking forward to feeling.

“This,” he says, letting it rest against his muzzle, “Was a _very_ generous donation from one of you, who prefers to remain anonymous. But I know who you are, so how about I show some appreciation, huh?”

There’s been a few usernames that have been around since the start, and today’s toy came from one of them. The user was pretty quiet in the chat, only saying something once in a blue moon, but their donations were hefty and they had sent in some pretty neat stuff, like the vibrating anal beads and the little maid outfit that had really rocketed Sonic’s success.

Sonic had promised to never do _exact_ repeat performances though (not without incentive, anyway), but the user had assured him in a private message that more outfits would be on the way eventually.

Sonic starts by nuzzling the toy, acting like it was a real cock, making a soft sound. He angles his body more in view of the camera, eyes darting to it with a sultry stare. Keeping the dildo balanced on the sheets, he takes a cautious, exploratory lick. As expected, it just tastes like silicone, but that’s not the point of this.

He draws a longer line up the underside, then moves his lips over the head. He drops his mouth down, just enough to cover the head, then slowly pulls back up, sure to let his lips drag over it with a hum.

He lets his eyes go back to the stream, grinning at all the comments coming in. Most of them were just horny but clearly interested, while some were obscene and rude. Sonic doesn’t directly respond to them unless they pay him to, and no one’s dropped that in yet.

“You wanna see how I take this, huh?” he asks, “Wanna see me take the _whole_ thing?”

He licks up the entire length again, keeping his eyes locked on the camera lens, then gets up and shifts, angling himself the other way. Now, his head is right on the edge of the bed, his quills hanging off, but posed so the crowd can still see down the length of his body. And, in due time, what he wants to pull off next.

He brings the dildo down to face level, though his world is upside-down, humming louder as he dips the head inside his mouth again, slowly pumping it in further and further. When he gets to a third of the way down, just as it touches his throat, he draws it back out with an audible _pop_ from his lips.

He groans, louder, heaving his chest and arching his back a bit as he slowly pushes the dildo back in his mouth, this time in one go. He gets to that point again, then moves the arm closest to the camera out of the way, one-handing the dildo while the other moves down his throat.

He pops it out again, facing the lens again.

“Yeah,” he says, his voice noticeably breathier, “That’s right. You’re gunna watch me fuck my own throat and _like it_.”

He drops his jaw again and pushes the dildo in, almost halfway, arching harder as it tips down his throat. He pulls it out, playing like he didn’t expect it, gasping, but then pushes it in again, cinching his eyes shut, his free hand clenching into the fur on his chest.

—

“ _Hah.”_

Shadow runs a hand through his own fluff of chest fur, groaning as he types with his other hand, his cock peeking its way out of his sheath. He won’t touch himself until Sonic has that thing in his ass, when he can see just how much Sonic likes it. That, more than anything, is always what gets him off.

He wants to be the one to make Sonic feel that, to watch those green eyes roll with lust, but Sonic was all but impossible to reach outside of this. So this is all he had for now, until he can get Sonic right where he wants him.

 **01UltimateDarkness:** You’re such a tease, why don’t you show us what that smart mouth can really do?

—

Sonic’s ears perk when the slightly different _ting_ of a paid request comes in, and he pulls the dildo out to look at the message, then grins wide.

“Oh? You guys wanna see me really take it, huh?” he says, arching his eyebrow ridges, “Alright, alright. Lay back and watch the show, babes.”

He drops his head again, opening his jaw wide. This time, he goes slower, but relentlessly pushes the dildo in. After the halfway point, it almost becomes too wide; Sonic has to adjust his jaw, shifting his position slightly to be more comfortable; but with enough slow pushing he takes it all the way to the base, his eyes tearing from the strain. The bumps on both sides make the nerves over his tongue and down his throat tingle with delight.

He runs a hand over his neck, emphasizing the way it bulges out around the girth of the dildo, then pulls it back out for air, gasping for real.

“Fuck.” he curses, feeling flushed, then does it again, groaning as it dips back down his throat. His legs curl slightly, and as tempted as he was to get a hand on his cock his anonymous donor had specifically requested a “no hands” session. It was going to be almost _torture_ for him, but it was worth it.

He only stops when another _ting_ of a request comes in, eyes watery but checking it over.

—

 **98_EmeraldsAreForever:** how about tell us how much you like its size ;)

Rouge chuckles as she watches between the screen and Knuckles’ face next to her, his brown muzzle almost maroon from the blush across it. She walks her fingers up his leg and he jolts in place, head turning to her sharply.

“See?” She says slyly, “Told you it was a sight you had to see.”

Knuckles scowls, eyes darting away shamefully. “It’s...still weird! He’s my friend! We shouldn’t—“

Rouge leans closer over him, pressing her breasts against his back, arms wrapping around him and hands skirting around his _obviously very interested_ cock. Knuckles shudders powerfully, gulping.

“Doesn’t stop it from being _hot,_ does it?” She whispers.

—

Sonic smirks, more than happy to mouth off.

“Fuck, I love it,” he says, breathily, “I love how it fills my throat, makes me _choke_ on it. Can’t wait to have it in my ass, fucking myself on it like I was _made_ for it.”

He only does this once in every stream, but can’t resist dropping a direct hit now to watch the chat blow up. He looks right into the lens, narrowing his eyes.

“Bet you want it to be _you_ , huh?” he says with a purr, “Using me, fucking me until I can’t breathe, filling me up from _both_ ends? Feel how _tight_ I’ll be for you?”

He snickers as the chat fills up, but turns back to the dildo, humming as he slides it back down his throat. He pumps it in and out, moaning obscenely around it, letting flecks of drool spill out over his face as he fucks his throat steadily faster. He twists and contorts his body with every jerking motion, truly embracing the act.

And through it all, he can feel his own tangible arousal growing, his cock emerging from its sheath. Sonic is sure to flatten his feet into the bed, pumping his hips into the air, whining around the toy going down his throat. After a few more short thrusts, he pulls the toy out, but still undulates his hips off the bed, breathing hard. He lets the camera take in his face, flushed and mildly dazed, before he moves to get up.

However, a familiar _ting_ comes in, and he glances over the screen.

—

 **PhantomNightmares15:** keep that thing in you until you choke on it!

Infinite makes a low growl and ruts his hips into his hand harder, gritting his teeth as he watches on the small screen of his phone.

“You little...bastard!” he pants, hardly a whisper, his heterochromatic eyes focused on Sonic’s face, casting long glances down the length of that lithe body, “Just wait until...I get my power back!”

Sure, he still wants revenge against Shadow, but Sonic had flipped everything on him. He now understands why Robotnik wanted the hedgehog dead, though Infinite craves something _else_ from the speedster as well now.

—

Sonic feels a slight note of hesitance at that; choking isn’t really high on his kink list; but a good chunk of the chat seems to agree with the sentiment and the user _did_ pay for the request. It’s only fair he give it a whirl, he guesses.

He did have his limits, and rules were laid out clearly in the waiting room of the stream, but this wasn’t on that list.

“Alright,” he says, and lays back down, “You wanna see how long I can go, huh?”

He takes a few casual deep breaths, willing himself to relax, before he pops his mouth open and works the dildo back in, inch by inch. Once the base touches his nose, he takes his hand off of it, holding it in place by his mouth and throat alone.

He closes his eyes, taking the opportunity to run both hands down his body, spreading his legs to still show off his erect cock, his hips slowly rocking up in inches.

He counts the seconds, and after almost a full minute he can feel his lungs start to tip from burning to desperate, so he slides one hand back up, grabbing the base of the dildo again. But rather than pull it out right then, he waits another couple seconds, until he feels his chest work a spasm up into his throat, and he tugs the dildo out with a series of choking coughs. He might be embarrassed about the weird noise of it, but apparently some other people were into that sort of thing. At least nobody had asked to see his feet.

Another _ting_ comes through, and Sonic lets out a shaky exhale before turning to look again. This time, though, it brings a fresh grin.

“Can _do.”_

—

 **ThisPrincessIsOnFire_05:** I Think I Speak For All Of Us In Asking You To Please Yourself Further Now.

Blaze has gotten over telling herself she’s just doing this out of curiosity, and instead has embraced getting one hand down her leggings, rubbing slowly at her clit, while the other is jammed under her dress, palming her breast and rolling her nipple in her fingers.

She _does_ plan to tell Sonic, someday, but it’s a little hard to do that between their dimensions. Not so much to rig her computer to tap into his world’s internet and tune in to his stream, but that was different.

She has long wondered what being _with_ Sonic might be like, recalling the times she encountered him years ago, more of an entertaining fantasy than something she might seek for herself as a commitment. And by the _Sol Emeralds_ , if this was what he sounded like, _looked_ like...then perhaps she could justify a friendly visit now.

—

Sonic sits back up, taking a moment to catch his breath, swallowing around the burn in his throat. He gets up on his knees on the bed, angled so the camera mainly picks up his back and ass, but keeps himself twisted just enough to still catch some of his face, so the crowd can watch his expressions. The dildo he puts down between his ankles, holding it in place with his legs, letting himself sit a little forward so the dildo brushes up wetly against his back, rubbing along his tail. He grabs the bottle of lube he had set aside earlier, pouring some out and reaching around behind himself, stroking the toy in one hand.

Sonic bites his lip, just a little, lidding his eyes as he also moves his ass gently against the dildo. However, he only gives it a few passes before he withdraws his hand and comes up further, arching his back, showing off the gem-topped plug he has already in him.

Fingering himself took time and effort, and Sonic had long thought the whole point of this thing was a _show_ , so he always took time to prepare himself beforehand to get to the main event once the camera started rolling.

He deliberately teases them, starting to pull the plug out, dropping his jaw and letting out a little gasp. He shivers, wincing as the widest part starts to come out, then lets it slide back in with a relieved noise. However, his eyes dart to the camera, and he gives a little smirk and wink, then works at pulling it out again. This time he tilts his head back, fluttering his eyes closed, letting out an unabashed little moan as the plug slides out of him with a wet noise.

He drops it off elsewhere on the bed, turning his head back to the dildo, letting his ass brush over the tip. The lube has made it slightly sticky, and his fur grows shiny and slick from it.

“ _Ah,_ ” he says, a soft noise, “Can’t wait to feel it all the way in me, making me feel so _fucking_ full. Bet I can make myself feel it all the way in my throat again.”

He rubs his ass down the length of it again, fur rising as the little bumps grind against his rim. Sonic gives the camera another sultry look, then rises up, grabbing the dildo to steady it further, and slowly sinks down.

He groans as the tip breaches him, ears lowering in satisfaction and submission. He can feel his toes curl just a bit as pleasure zings through him, and he finally withdraws his hand once the flared head is in. He takes a second, though he wants to take this quickly, drawing it out for the show. After that pause, he lets himself sink a little further, huffing as it continues to steadily stretch him out.

—

Amy bites the knuckle on her hand, the hand _not_ currently three fingers into herself, rocking gently in place.

Sure, it was good when Sonic used the pink fleshlight she’d gotten him (under her entirely anonymous username), but it was something else entirely when Sonic was the one to _take it,_ moaning and moving as he was. She could just imagine being the one to do this to him, much more gently and lovingly of course, but still showing him just who was the boss of the bedroom.

And besides. His hands were...nice. She’s kind of found herself thinking about them more often after starting to watch Sonic’s streams.

She darts back to her keyboard, but not without a little gasp right after Sonic does.

 **RoseyHammer93:** Will you show us fingering yourself next time?

—

Sonic turns his head to look over the message, then makes a genuinely shocked face before he collects himself. He finds himself blushing just a little, surprised that he was apparently proven wrong about his perceptions on what his viewers wanted. And given the amount of messages agreeing with or adding on more donations to the request, apparently he was bound to it.

He chuckles lightly, sinking down a little further. “S-Sure. Didn’t know you guys wanted to see that, but I’ll think of something for you.”

He turns his attention back to the toy, bouncing slightly as he gets to the halfway point. His cock is _aching,_ and he spreads his legs a bit wider, arching back while keeping his hands on the sheets. The bumps on both sides add another layer of pleasure to it, and Sonic can feel every one slide in and out of him.

“ _Ahh, fuck,”_ he groans, feeling himself start to get close to orgasm, wanting to chase that sense of fulfillment as soon as possible, “F-Feels _amazing…”_

As almost expected, another _ting_ comes through, and Sonic turns his head to read it, then whimpers for effect.

“Oh come _on.”_

—

 **TeamKaot95x:** No orgasm until you’ve taken all of it.

Vector lifts Espio by his slender hips, slowly tugging him back down his cock. The chameleon hisses, not in pain, his tail curling tighter around Vector’s waist.

The crocodile snorts through his long snout over Espio’s shoulder, where they’re both facing and watching the stream on their agency’s computer, the volume turned low. It’s long after hours, and Charmy’s been put to bed in the room down the hall.

“Now remember, babe,” Vector whispers along Espio’s neck, “You only get to come when _he_ does, right?”

Espio nods eagerly, retreating his hands from the keyboard back to Vector’s thighs.

—

Sonic takes a breath, a part of him wanting to rebel and go for it, but he also doesn’t want to disappoint the crowd. And besides, there is something thrilling about being told what to do, how to do it, and exercising _some_ level of self-control under threat of punishment. Of a sort.

“Ah, alright,” he says, taking a moment to calm his body down, “All the way...to the base. Got it. _Fuck_.”

He licks his lips then braces himself, steadily thrusting the dildo in further each time he sinks down. It doesn’t take too much work, but he can feel the stretch and Sonic has to keep pausing to stave off his orgasm. At the widest part, he clenches his hands into the sheets, groaning through grit teeth, feeling his body tremble all over with anticipation.

He takes several shaking breaths before he manages to sink all the way down, throwing the rest of his breath out of his lungs but nearly tearing up with relief. The pure, raw, physical pleasure sends ripples up his spine, settling to curl low in his gut where he can feel the dildo deep inside himself. Sonic shifts slightly in place, letting himself get used to the sensation.

He cracks open his eyes to look back at the camera, then smirks.

He rises, almost all the way to the tip, then pushes himself back down in one thrust. It draws out an involuntary, loud cry, and he jolts in place, tensing his spine and shoulders. He does it again a moment later, crying out louder as he finally comes, working his hips in place, grinding the toy inside himself as his cock wobbles in the air and spurts cum out onto his sheets and thighs.

Sonic takes a couple seconds to breathe afterwards, his body still shaking slightly from exertion, but once he feels ready he’s back to steadily working himself up and down on the toy, until a familiar noise distracts his attention.

—

 **Faster_Than_You_06:** not scared of a little pain are you? >:} cmon and show us how you /really/ want to take it

Jet removes his hand from his phone to have it fly back to himself, jerking his cock quickly, his other hand preoccupied with a finger deep in his cloaca. He’s already come before, watching Sonic all but choke on that toy, easily imagining himself there to take its place.

There’s something so goddamn _good_ about watching Sonic the speedster, Sonic the cocky, snarky, _smooth talker_ put himself on show like this. It’s not even debasement; Sonic’s still in _control_ , showing himself off like the egotistical asshole he is.

It’s just what Jet loves about himself, and craves from Sonic. And holy _shit_ if Jet doesn’t want to fuck the smirk off his face.

“Come on, filthy little slut,” he mutters, eyelids fluttering with hazy lust, “You can take it, come _on.”_

—

Sonic’s a little surprised how many paid requests are coming in tonight. It seems like everyone’s into the performance.

He puffs his chest a little in pride.

“Oh, I’ll show you how I want to take it,” he says daringly, adjusting his position a little more, “Fuck, you guys came to see a show, right?”

With that, he picks up the pace dramatically, getting to work on really fucking himself on the toy. His hands move from the sheets, up his legs, running from his hips to his chest and neck while messing the fur, and all the while Sonic lets out every little grunt or moan. He slowly moves his hands back down his body, one hand resting at the curve of his ass and the other pinching his tail, curving it back further. It sends a sharp shooting of both pain and pleasure up his spine, that quickly enhances his enjoyment on the thought of giving the viewers a better sight of his ass.

“Oh, _ah,_ f-fuck it’s good,” he pants, feeling himself winding up already, “It’s so deep in me, _ahhn,_ I’m gunna need it in me or— _ngh!_ — or else I’ll feel so empty!”

He keeps moving himself faster, concentrating on speeding towards another orgasm. With just a few more thrusts, the tip of the dildo rams into his prostate, and Sonic throws his head back, something that’s almost a scream searing out of his throat. He feels another hot splash into his thighs from his cock, but his mind is still fraying at the seams as climax threatens to overwhelm him.

After that, he has to take a second again, stopping and breathing hard. The only thing that distracts him is one final _ting_ from the computer.

—

 **DeadlyS13:** down on all fours, like the filthy creature you are

Zavok groans and leans back, gripping his cock lazily in a large fist. To his right, Zazz pants and works himself faster, while Zeena, to his left, grinds on his thigh while his hand strokes her tail. The rest of the Zeti are gathered around the screen, all in various states of arousal.

“Yeah, yeah!” Zazz says, licking his teeth, “Oh man, look at that tiny blue butt _go!_ ”

“Shut _up_ Zazz!” Zeena snaps, “Your voice is turning me off. I wanna hear every little stupid sound out of his stupid mouth.” She bites her plush lip with a moan as Zavok pushes his fingers under and into her.

“That’s not what you said _last night~”_ Zom sneers from beside her.

Zavok growls, “All of you, _quiet!_ ”

—

Sonic feels a weird spike of shame and arousal shoot up from his stomach at this request, but swallows hard, then focuses in determination. He reaches around, grabbing the base of the toy in one hand, and gently readjusts to a new position, back on his knees and one hand out front to steady himself.

“Alright,” he says, a little breathless but still smiling, “One more, for you guys, for being s-such a lovely audience.”

He picks up the pace again from here, closing his eyes again and whining through the pleasure he’s chasing. The new angle makes it easier to aim the toy, though it’s big enough to make him feel full anyway, deliberately running the tip and bumps into his prostate as he fucks himself on it. It’s almost oversensitive now, this close to having come before, but Sonic’s incredible metabolism makes that problem go away soon enough.

“Oh sweet _Chaos_ ,” he moans openly, eyes rolling back, “It’s— _ahh_ — fu _hh_ cking filling me so, so much, so good, _ohh_ , yes _fuck_ —”

He caves to drop his chest to the bed, shamelessly letting his tongue roll out, digging his toes into the sheets for stability. It just takes a few more deliberate shoves into his prostate before Sonic comes once more with a ragged and used cry, his body shaking and curling like he’s in the midst of a fight getting ready for a spindash.

He finally slows and evens out until he feels ready to stop, though his body’s still shivering in the afterglow. He has to take a few longer breaths to get his mind back in order, but slowly comes to.

Sonic finally winces and slowly slides the toy out of him, making another small sigh at the sensation leaving him now. He drops the dildo off to the side, letting his arm relax against the bed.

More requests are coming in, but Sonic is going to have to save them for later or refund them, since he has a prior and more prioritized request to fulfill now.

He hums with pleasure as he sits up, though his ass aches, shaking his head to reset his thoughts.

“Unfortunately, this is where I have to leave you guys,” he says, his voice husky with leftover arousal, “But I’ll be here again later this week, with something new. So don’t forget to sign up for those notifications.”

He winks and blows a kiss for show, then carefully slides off the bed, walking with a slight limp beyond the camera to his computer, ending the stream. He picks and chooses which requests to keep and return, as it’s only polite, then goes to the “Private” room option, hitting the option to stream again.

He backs up against the bed, drumming his fingers on the sheets until the video starts. A familiar username generates immediately, and three little dots appear to show they’re typing.

He grins, “I see you, don’t be shy.”

 **YolksOnYou_91:** I’m glad you like my gift, and I certainly enjoyed the show.

Sonic makes a hum of agreement, climbing back up on the bed, taking it easy on his backside by curling his waist, letting his ass face the camera.

“Good, ‘cause I think you’re gunna like what comes next.”

**Author's Note:**

> theyre all so dumb and i love writing them that way
> 
> also made a trans sonic version, but didn't want to doublepost on ao3. not that many changes otherwise to the fic. -> https://twitter.com/DankPlurmp/status/1353732078400016384?s=20


End file.
